


Comfortable

by fakebodies



Category: IT (1990)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, it can be read as either platonic or romantic wrt the ship btw, whatever floats yr boat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: Sometimes, stupid, childish impulses should be followed through on. Like hugging one of your best friends for forever.(originally posted on 2x4swrites.tumblr.com)





	Comfortable

‘Comfortable’ was not the word most people would use to describe Stan Uris. 'Odd,’ 'quiet,’ 'distant,’ and 'cold’ were sometimes used by adults. Kids were harsher, crueler in their descriptions- kids didn’t hold back for the sake of appearances. Though if Bill Denbrough had cared at all about appearances or popularity, or any of those things, he wouldn’t be going to Stan Uris for comfort.

Now, it’s not that Stan’s particularly comforting- Ben was comforting, he worried about all of them and gave the best hugs and made sure to bring bandaids everywhere. Stan was _comfortable_ , like coming home after a long day, tired but glad. He was patient and organized, and where the other Losers would crack a joke or finish his words for him, Stan simply listened to the end, as if it was a regular conversation. It made Bill feel normal where he otherwise did not. Stan was also willing to quietly carry a conversation alone when Bill just couldn’t open his mouth. Every other kid Bill knew would’ve demanded some interaction, but Stan was fine with silence.

It’s not that the others aren’t kind- all of them are, Richie Tozier included. It’s just that they’re kids, and kids aren’t very patient, and they’re not entirely sensitive to others' feelings either. Having to listen to the rest of the Losers finish his sentences for him as he chokes on stupidly simple words is getting under Bill’s skin for reasons he couldn’t tell you. Any other time Richie’s affectionate jab and the accompanying 'mushmouth’ would’ve gotten just as many laughs from Bill as the others, but Bill is also a kid, and he is not very patient himself. His jaw snaps shut and, tired of feeling horribly incompetent and annoyed for no real good reason he can see, Bill grabs Silver, climbing on and pedaling off without so much as a word to the others.

Before he’s even sure where he’s going, he finds himself at Stan’s house. Bill leaves his bike on the grass, walking up to the door and knocking politely. Somehow, when Stan’s mother opens the door, he manages to ask if Stan’s home without stuttering. As soon as she points him in the right direction, Bill’s off. He knocks just as politely on Stan’s bedroom door as he had before, walking over and sitting down next to Stanley when he invites him in.

Stan fixes him with one calm, studious look, the kind Bill had only seen on adults otherwise, before saying hello and asking him how he is. Bill shakes his head, and Stan nods understandingly.

“That’s alright. Would you like to look at one of my books with me?”

Bill nods, and while Stanley goes to get the book, Bill looks around. Stan’s parents had decided to move away, and Stan’s things were almost packed up, in neatly-labeled, taped-shut cardboard boxes. If this had been another kid’s room, Bill would’ve thought an adult had done the packing. Bill is suddenly filled with the urge to hug Stanley and never let him go. 'No,’ he’ll say, 'you can’t leave without taking me with you.’ It’s not that he loves Stan or anything, but… it’s not that he doesn’t, either.

Stan sits down next to him, both of them leaning back against the bed, the bird book in Stan’s lap. Stan starts to talk, showing him the different birds and telling him all about them. Bill has the unexpected thought that Stan would make for the kind of teacher who took no nonsense but still kept you engaged. He flashes Stan a warm smile, and Stan, amused, offers his own small smile in return.

Another curious thought enters Bill’s mind as Stan starts to talk about a different species of bird- he wonders how old Stan really is. If, maybe, he was sent to them because in reality he’s ancient but just doesn’t know it, and that was why Stan acted like an adult when he’s just a kid. Bill thinks Stan might be an elf. It would make sense, wouldn’t it? The seriousness, the tidiness, the affinity for nature… yes, Bill likes that thought quite a bit. Besides, elves are supposed to be beautiful, and while Bill’s heard plenty of people call Stan ugly, he happens to think his friend is quite pretty. Not that Bill would ever admit it aloud, mind you.

At some point while Stan talks, Bill ends up resting his cheek on Stan’s shoulder. Bill thinks if it had been anyone else, except maybe Eddie or Bev, Stan would’ve pushed them away. Bill knows he’s going to miss this… this everything, when Stan moves away. They’ll all miss him, duh, but this is special. This is Stan-and-Bill, not Stan-and-the-Losers. Bill’s becoming more and more convinced he should follow through on that urge to hug Stan, if not forever then at least for a couple minutes.

When Stan closes his book they both turn, as if thinking the same thoughts, and pull each other into a tight hug. When they separate, Stan smiles and fixes Bill’s rumpled shirt.

“I hope you feel better, Big Bill.”

“I d-do, thank you St- St- Stan.” Bill smiles back, brightly.

“Don’t let Richie cause too much trouble when I’m gone.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep an eye- an- an eye out.”

“Good.” Stan nods approvingly. “Don’t let the others bug you too much, either. Rich doesn’t have the patience to read without doing one of his voices.”

Bill snorts when Stan rolls his eyes, both of them well acquainted with just how awful Richie’s voices are.

“I’ll b-be okay, pr-promise. You don’t h-h-have to- to worry about anything, Stan.”

“Nothing’ll stop me from worrying. Who better to get in a heap of trouble than the Loser’s club?” Stan smirks, full of good humor. Bill is suddenly, accutely aware of how much older Stan sounds, and not just… not just in the ancient fairytale elf way. Bill feels it too, like his brain’s suddenly outgrown his body. When they meet each other’s eyes, Bill knows Stan understands him perfectly- Stan always does.

“I’ll r-ruh- r-really m-miss you, Stan.” Bill says, and Stan nods.

“I’ll miss you too, Bill. Keep in touch, will you?”

“Promise I will. Cross m-my heart.” Bill says, solemn, one hundred percent truthful. Their gazes meet and Bill desperately doesn’t want to look away. He’s afraid if he does, Stan will vanish.

As if on cue, Stan’s mother knocks, both boys turning towards the door. Stan returns to packing, at his mother’s request, and Bill takes Silver and heads home. The next day, Bill will apologize for riding off and the others will apologize for pushing a little too hard. A week later, Stanley Uris will move with his family to a state far enough away it might as well be another country. Twenty eight years after that, Bill Denbrough will find himself wishing he’d held on tight and demanded Stan stay. Irrational and childish, he pushes the thought away. It is replaced by the thought of elves and birds, and Bill doesn’t think he’s missed someone more in his life.


End file.
